Lady Le'denil
Lady Quil Le'denil is a priestess of Orderic and member of an ancient order known as the Order of Golden Blood, an old society for those gifted with the combat skills of the "Holy Light". Early Life Lady Quil Le'denil was born to a noble family of archer and rogues on the Isle of Ark'aram. However, She was the firstborn to not be gifted at the art of stealth. She was always fascinated with the gods, and the light. When she was twelve, She became a disciple of a Priest of Orderic, the "First Paladin" according to ancient scholars. She served faithfully, and always did what she thought was right. When she was 18, Her master initiated her into an ancient order, founded by the first disciples of Orderic to keep the balance between Light and Dark. Initiation to the Order of Golden Blood Quil Le'denil's master introduced her to an ancient order his family had been in since it first began, as one of his ancient ancestors was one of the first disciples. She was given a series of tasks to prove herself to be pure. She completed each test with flying colors. She then became what was legendary since the world first began, A Paladin, One who uses weapons combined with offensive spells of the Holy Light.She was granted the title Lady, for her position in the Order. For another year, She lived and worshiped, teaching others in the way of the light. Even though only the truely gifted could become a member of the Order. The Ala'nar Dominion One day while Lady Le'denil was teaching, Riders of the would be Consulates along with their leader, Shalador Arkem, rode into New Haven and began pillaging the town, looking for members of the Ulum Arath. She and some of her followers went to question, and if necessary, fight the riders. However, when they arrived, they had already seen that they captured some people of the Ulenien Artien family, and the one who looked like the leader was talking with Master Harem Lorel, the strongest mage on the Isle of Ark'aram, and possibly all of elven Arkmoor. She eventually approached both of them, and she intrigued Shalador. It was at that moment, He had met the girl who would help shape the future of the Elves of Arkmoor. She started by helping teach the people of the south the teachings of Orderic, which lead to discoverings of the "Writings of Orderic". The writings appeared all over northern Arkmoor, which taught of the ancient lessons, spells, and incantations of Orderic himself when showed himself to his Disciples. Rumors had stirred of how writings were found in the southern most of Arkmoor, in Orc controlled land. They would do anything to achieve their goals, which lead to the Ala'nar Onslaught and the founding of the Ala'nar Dominion. Personality Lady Le'denil is by all means a pure spirit. Though she is responsible for the Ala'nar Onslaught, she is very kind to her people and any friendly foreigners. She also is willing to teach and embrace others who have the art of the "Holy Light". However, It is proven she will do whatever is necessary for her King and her people, and even moreso for the teachings of her god, Orderic.